Hidden Danger
by Indigo Montoya
Summary: Based about 1 year after AOTC,Padme,Obi-Wan and Anakin are sent to smooth over diplomatice relations on a small planet,unaware that Lord Sidious is manipulating them into a trap,My first StarWars FF pls RR.NEW CHAPTERS NOW UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters and locations from the films all come from the genius mind of George Lucas and do not belong in any way to me.

Star wars

HIDDEN DANGER

Silence. These days silence was the only place Anakin felt at peace. When he was alone he could think of her. Her sweet face her beautiful hair her intoxicating smell. Only when alone could he fully admit these feelings and desires to himself for his wife Padme Amidala Skywalker. Nobody in the senate knew of his relationship outside of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. To the rest of the republic she was still Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. Anakin wanted to tell everybody about them but Padme and Obi-Wan convinced him not to, neither of them wanted to see Anakin expelled from The Jedi Order.

Anakin closed his eyes and stretched out with the force, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He pushed his mind past the billions of minds on Coruscant and further. Within mere moments he was on Naboo, it was dark it had been several hours since the sun set on the luscious green landscape of Theed. He inhaled deeply as his traversed the night sky. Finally he had arrived. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face on Coruscant. 

He moved forward off the balcony on which he landed on Naboo, Anakin effortlessly moved through the blaster proof windows that looked out over the river in the centre of Theed. There she was. Asleep in bed looking more beautiful than the first moment he met her. Anakin sat on the bed next to Padme, she rolled over would have been face to face with him if he were there. Anakin stretched out with all the strength the force gave him and gently caressed Padme's soft cheek.

Padme lay in bed half asleep she had been laying in bed for an hour. Yet she couldn't sleep. Her heart was laden with pain. She missed Anakin; it had been three months and twenty-one days since they last saw each other at a galactic conference on Alderaan. She exhaled and decided she had to go to sleep; she had a meeting with Governor Sio-Bibble in the morning and could go half asleep. Padme rolled over she could feel something sitting on the bed next to him, not a thing almost like a ghost. She felt a familiar feeling of a hand softly stroking her cheek and a brilliant smile crept across her face. She opened her eyes and could see nothing. She closed her eyes again before sweetly whispering 'I love you Anakin'

Anakin fell to one knee exhausted. He wiped away the clammy sweat that clung to his face and hair. He had never tried anything like that before, not over such a huge distance. He had never seen any Jedi do it. He managed to pull himself to his feet; his knees shook violently under his weight. The door to his bed chamber opened and two druids walked in the first was human looking and was a dusty old metal colour his name was C-3PO, Anakin had spent months gathering parts and building the protocol droid on Tatooine when he was ten years old. The other was an astromech droid called R2-D2; he had met Artoo when Padme, Jar-Jar Binks and Master Qui-Gon Jin stumbled into Watto's shop. Padme.

'Is everything alright Master Anakin' Threepio asked in a posh accent.

Anakin winced as he moved across the room to his chair. ' Everything's fine Threepio' he replied his voice gravely and strained.

Artoo beeped impatiently behind Threepio. 'I was just about to Artoo' he snapped back. Anakin had gotten used to the pairs constant banter over the past few months. 'Master Anakin, Master Kenobi as requested your presence in his chambers'

Anakin looked confused and slightly irritated 'Did he say why?'

'No sir, he simply said it was a matter or some urgency ' Threepio's head twitched from left to right 'If you ask me he's a bit peculiar, if you don't mind me saying so'

Anakin bit his lower lip to suppress his laughter. 'Well I'm sure he doesn't mean to come off that way'

Artoo tweeted behind Threepio again. 'I am not being judgmental Artoo I'm simply stating an observation'

Artoo beeped a negative monotone noise. 'There's no need to be vulgar'

Anakin interrupted them before they carried on for an hour.' Can you tell Obi-Wan that I'll be there in a moment'

Threepio quickly looked back at Anakin 'Certainly Master Anakin' He turned to the door and shouted back intolerantly 'Come along Artoo' 

Anakin moved over to his bedroom and pulled out a clean set of robes. They were the same style as Obi-Wan's robes but the colour was more like Mater Qui-Gon's robes. He quickly got dressed and clipped his light sabre to the belt that was tightly fastened around his waste before limping off to Obi-Wan's quarters.


	2. chapter 2

Obi-Wan stood in his chambers staring at the forever-stretching city. Hover cars and landing ships ducked in and out of each others way in a mad looking dance. Artoo and Threepio had came and gone and told him that his padawan was on his way. Anakin. A lot of Jedi disagreed when Obi-Wan honoured his former master's dying wish and taken the boy as his apprentice, Master Yoda more than anyone. A lot of Jedi also disagreed with the manner in which Obi-Wan taught his apprentice. Obi-Wan had a father's love for his apprentice and this was seen by some of the stalwart members of the council has an inappropriate way to educate a padawan. Master's Yoda and Mace Windu were not among them. They felt the exact opposite in fact.

The door hissed over his left shoulder, he turned slowly to see Anakin standing there.

'I apologise for my lateness Master' he said in a tone that could easily be taken as humbled or mocking. Obi-Wan smiled as he saw a younger version of him self in Anakin Skywalker.

'Its fine Anakin' he looked at Anakin's posture with some concern 'Are you alright Anakin, you look exhausted'

Anakin looked at the floor and said 'I was meditating'

Obi-Wan looked at him before saying 'Were you trying to reach her again?'

Anakin feigned a look of surprise; he had given up a long time ago trying to hide anything from his Master. 'Yes Master'

Obi-Wan sighed 'Anakin, I've told you before the ability to traverse the galaxy and interact with somebody either physically or vocally is an extremely difficult skill to master' he paused ' Even Master Yoda has difficulty performing that level of force projection'

Anakin interrupted him 'But Master I did it!' Obi-Wan stared at him with a dubious expression painted over his bearded face. 'I did it, I was able to push past the billions of voices and found my way to her side' he paused and looked at the ceiling 'Obi-Wan you should have seen it. I was able to touch her face. She couldn't see me but she could feel me. It was amazing'

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, he had gotten used to such emotional outbursts from Anakin ever since he was a boy of ten. 'Be mindful Anakin these are powers you can not fully develop until you are more wiser man than myself' he paused and looked him in the eyes 'You must be cautious, its too dangerous'

Anakin looked into his Master's eyes 'But Obi-Wan if I can do it now then surely force projection can't be that difficult to master'

Obi-Wan looked at him and spoke in dominant tone that he did not often like using 'Adhere to my teachings my padawan' 

Obi-Wan's words struck a chord with Anakin that reminded him of the way of things in the Jedi Order 'Yes my Master' he conceded.

Obi-Wan removed his hand from Anakin's shoulder and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robes. 'Besides you wont have to try force projection to see Senator Amidala' he said trying to suppress a smile. Although Padme did sometimes cloud Anakin's judgement he had to admit that she had brought out a new side to him, a more dutiful student you could not ask for.

'What do you mean Master?' Anakin asked

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before giving his explanation. ' Have you heard of a planet called Rodar?'

'Rodar' he said to himself 'Yes, Rodar is one of the biggest suppliers of food stuffs to the Republic.' He stopped to think again 'It's governed by a man called Suryc, President Suryc. He used to be smuggler before he turned legit and used his immense profits from his smuggling career to fund his political campaign'

Obi-Wan was not ashamed to allow the smile of pride break his serious appearance. Anakin returned the smile before Obi-Wan continued. ' About two months ago Supreme Chancellor Palpatine made a deal with President Suryc. The deal meant that Republic soldiers could be stationed at Rodar to make it easier to launch attacks against separatist targets'

' A wise course of action' Anakin added.

' Well not entirely wise my padawan' Obi-Wan waited for a reaction from Anakin that did not come ' It seems Suryc was not informed there would be such a vast number of troops stationed there.'

'How many?' Anakin quizzed.

' About six-hundred thousand troops, not including ships and land vehicles' Anakin whistled in amazement. 'As you can imagine tensions have been growing between the troops and the population of Rodar.'

'What does that have to do with Padme?' he asked getting impatient.

'I'm getting there Anakin' he retorted 'Last week a skirmish broke out between Republic soldiers and Rodar militia. A lot of Rodarian's were killed. President Suyrc and Rodar are now threatening to succeed and join the separatist movement' Obi-Wan paused to catch his breath 'As you can imagine the Republic can ill afford to loose one of its biggest food suppliers while we they are at war' Anakin's face suggested that he saw where Obi-Wan was going with the story and how it tied into Padme. 'The Supreme Chancellor has called an emergency assembly of the Senate.'

Anakin's face lit up 'Padme's coming here' Obi-Wan hadn't seen Anakin smile like this in a long time.

Obi-Wan placed his hand o his shoulder again to calm him 'Calm youself my padawan, she was briefed by Govenor Sio-Bibble this morning and is on her way now.' Obi-Wan stopped and looked directly into Anakin's eyes before saying seriously 'I've said it before Anakin, be mindful of you thoughts they willbetray you. The council must not know about Senator Amidala and yourself'

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan smiled and patted Anakin on the back. 'Lets go and eat before we meet with the council' he said.

Anakin smiled wryly 'Dex still owes us a free dinner after we saved him from those four angry Dug's last week'

Obi-Wan laughed out loud at the memory of the monstrously huge four armed Dex shaking like a leaf at four pipe sized dug's that threatened to "pound him to banta fodder" over the price of his stew. Anakin joined the laughter and The Master and the apprentice made there way out of the Jedi temple and toward Dex's Diner.


	3. chapter 3

The steam billowed out of the exhaust vents covering the building in an eerie blanket of grey smoke. Inside a black figure moved slowly down an even darker corridor. The figure passed an orange overhead lamp. The light illuminated the man; he was wearing thick black hooded robes that only exposed his mouth and loose jaw structure.

Another man moved towards him. The dim glow from the orange lamps exposed an old face with closely cut grey hair and beard. He was a tall man at about 6ft 2.

'My Lord' the bearded man spoke in a well-educated tone 'You requested my presence'

The smaller cloaked mans voice was low and grainy, an old voice, much older than the man who addressed him 'Yes Lord Tyrannus my plan on Rodar is ready'

Tyrannus looked at the smaller man 'My Lord Sidious are you sure you do not wish myself to carry out this plan'

A smile crept onto the face of Lord Sidious 'your distrust of my operative is prudent, however unnecessary'

Darth Tyrannus nodded in acknowledgement, 'My Lord what orders do you wish me to carry out?

'Ah my old friend always so loyal' Tyrannus smiled thinly 'your presence is required on Corellia. I want you to try and turn CorSec against the Republic. A civil war between the Corellian people and Corellian security would greatly damage the Senates confidence'

Tyrannus bowed slightly before turning back towards the shuttle-landing bay. Sidious turned back down the corridor. He turned left down a corridor that was dark and damp. He kept walking despite the smell until he came to a balcony looking out over Coruscant; he looked onwards to the Jedi Temple. He thought back to the words of his former apprentice Darth Maul "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi" he had said "At last we will have revenge". _It is a shame the Lord Maul could not be there when the Jedi fall_, he thought to himself, _and see the rise of the Sith_.

*    *   *   *   *

The Nubian cruiser lanced through hyperspace with four Naboo fighters flying close escort. The yellow fighters reflected brilliantly off the Nubian cruiser's sleek silver hull. The engines hummed loudly as the Cruiser made a minor course correction.

Inside the pilot Ric Olie flicked the switch on the intercom and spoke into his mouthpiece that was connected to his flight helmet. 'We're ten minutes out of Coruscant'

Padme Amidala sat back in her passenger seat and placed the briefing of the planet Rodar's animal life that Jar-Jar had given her to study on the trip down on the floor. She was looking forward to seeing Anakin it was just a shame that her feelings and the things she wanted them to do together would have to come secondary to matters of the Senate. She thought back to that moment last night on Naboo and smiled. She would be there soon. Padme reached down and picked up Jar-Jar's report. _First things first_.

It rarely rained on Coruscant, today was one of those odd occasions where it did. The water was hammering everything that wasn't sheltered with what seemed a personal vendetta. The higher up you were the worse the rain got. On the ground the rain fell like it would on any normal planet, however when you were a mile above see level the rain came in uninterrupted sheets of water.

Anakin paced in his chambers back and forth. Obi-Wan had thought it wiser if he went to meet the Senator. Anakin agreed with his Master, he didn't know if he would be able to hold in his emotions when he first lays eyes one her. Between the two Padme definitely had better self control. She would adhere to Republic protocol and meet with the Supreme Chancellor before settling into her quarters. That is what Anakin couldn't bare, the fact that his wife, his love was on the same planet as him, no further than a mile away and yet he could not go to her.

He moved over to the window and stood with his hands behind his back. He closed his and allowed the force to wash over him like a beam of sunlight. Anakin allowed his mind to become one with the force, he could feel everything from the diplomats next door to the illegal betting shops running a mile below. He searched for specific minds that he could recognise; through the crowd of familiar and unfamiliar voices he could hear her. He stopped what he was doing before he got carried away, he knew she was in a room with Obi-Wan and Master Windu and didn't want to give away Padme and his secret. 

Anakin sighed and relaxed and went into deep meditation. He could feel his anxiety draining away. _Soon_ he thought.

*   *   *   *

The senators and Jedi turned to leave the Supreme Chancellors office. Padme weaved her way between to delegates from Kashyyk. She felt a hand touch her shoulder she turned to see a well built handsome man smiling at her. He had dark hair and a closely cut black beard. 'It is good to see you again Senator Amidala'

Padme smiled 'It is good to see you also Senator Organa'

The two spoke two made idle chat as they left the office until Bail Organa broke the polite conversation with a serious toned statement 'This is a grave situation on Rodar'

'It is indeed' Padme said barely audible, it hurt to admit. If the Jedi Council and Supreme Chancellor hadn't insisted Padme go into hiding after the attempt was made on her life then perhaps the Supreme Chancellor would not have been voted emergency power and that would mean there would be no Army of the republic and perhaps no civil war.

'It is not your fault my lady' Senator Organa said reading her mind.

Padme forced a smile and the two continued walking discussing the situation on their respective planets. They reached the turbo lift and she wished Senator Organa a pleasant evening before continuing on down the corridor. She opened the door to her quarters and sat on the chair in front of the mirror. She unfastened her hair and let it fall loose. Padme sighed and opened her bag, which had been brought up for her. She quickly changed from her formal dress to a more relaxed silver silk dress that cut off at the shoulder and had two straps which criss-crossed around her neck, her back was bare to about three inches above the base of her spine. She picked out a beautiful ornate comb, which Boss Nass had carved for her on her eighteenth birthday. She started to brush her hair but was interrupted by the door chime. Padme took a deep breath and called with her voice strained with nerves 'Come in'

The metal door hissed and a Jedi in his thirties stood in the doorway, he had a bushy brown beard and brown hair. 'Senator Amidala' he said quietly.

'Obi-Wan' she beamed. She meant to call him Master Kenobi however after a year with Anakin she had picked up his habit of calling him by his first name from time to time.

Obi-Wan smiled and gestured to the door 'my lady there is a young Padawan learner who is eager to meet with you'

Padme picked up her see through silk over coat and moved towards the door. She had managed to resist the urge to run to get her jacket and then run out the door, however she could not suppress the ear-to-ear smile that decorated her beautiful face.


	4. chapter 4

Obi-Wan turned away from the Senator after a quick head bow. 'Thank you Master Kenobi' she had said politely. Obi-Wan didn't like this sneaking around however he liked the idea of Anakin's expulsion even less. Obi-Wan turned around a brightly lit corner and went onward to his chambers.

The door slid open with a hiss, Anakin spun around and for the first time in months he laid eyes on his wife. She walked in slowly and the doors automatically hissed closed behind her. Anakin darted across the room and threw his arms around her waste. Padme put her arms around Anakin's neck and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and laughed briefly at Anakin who couldn't suppress his huge grin. Anakin laughed and lifted Padme off her feet and twirled around with her, her head almost touching the ceiling. He gently lowered her to her feet and they walked hand in hand over to the couch. Where they sat in quiet awe of the fact that they were finally with each other.

'You know' Anakin said softly 'I forgot how truly beautiful you are' Padme smiled and blushed. She took him by his gloved right hand.

'This is crazy, the great Senator Amidala reduced to a blushing idiot my a cute boy' she laughed 'if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were using a Jedi mind trick on me' 

'Why would I need to?' he smiled and she pushed his shoulder. They kissed once more and settled down together, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

'How is the order coping?' she asked innocently as she stoked his left hand.

Anakin sighed deeply; this topic of conversation was not a comfortable one for him. 'After Geonosis we a lost a lot of good Jedi, a lot of good people' he paused and kissed the top of Padme's head. 'It will take years for us to get back to the way we were its just' he stopped talking.

'What' she probed

'Well with this new clone army it seems the order won't be as influential as we were'

Padme turned to Anakin 'Surely the Jedi will always be keepers of the peace?'

Anakin looked her in the eyes 'It just seems the more effective way of keeping the peace is to dump a garrison on a planet where peace must be kept'

Padme stared at Anakin in disbelief 'you can't believe that, I mean just look at the situation on Rodar' she stopped when she saw Anakin was smiling 'What?'

Anakin caressed her cheek 'I never said I thought that was the best solution to keep the peace' although he did think sometimes it was necessary. He kept that thought to himself. He was too happy to have Padme in his arms to have a debate about the merits of negotiation over brute force, and besides she always won.

*   *   *   *

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged in the middle of his chambers. His eyes were closed and his mind was clear. He had changed onto loose fitting bedclothes. The pants stopped just above his ankles, the top had sleeves that came three quarters of the way down his arms and a large v-neck collar. The whole outfit was a dirty beige colour.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet from his cross-legged position; he walked over to the table in the corner of the room. On the hexagonal black table was a silver steel box. He flicked the box open and three small training balls lifted silently out. He set the timer on the box for 20 seconds. Obi-Wan turned his back to the spheres and picked up a helmet with a blast shield that would cover his face. He briefly noticed that the design was similar to Jango Fett's helmet but he quickly disregarded the thought. 10 seconds. Obi-Wan held out his right hand palm down, his lightsabre spun into his hand from across the room. With one quick motion he put the helmet on and ignited the lightsabre, he whirled around just as the three silent spheres twirled to life.

The lights in the room went out, only the crystal blue blade illuminated Obi-Wan's masked and blinded form. The three balls moved around him in deafening silence. The only sound came from the hum of the lightsabre and the deep breathes of Obi-Wan, even those sounds he blocked out. He exhaled slowly and held the weapon loosely in anticipation. He could feel miniscule vibrations in the air impossible for a normal person to feel. He waited. Suddenly the three spheres sent a barrage of laser fire at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight move like lightning he quickly slashed his lightsabre horizontally twice in a wide arch before spinning 180 degrees to one knee where he hammered his lightsabre upwards. The manoeuvre happened in a split second. Obi-Wan removed his helmet to see all three spheres deactivated on the floor. The three shots had barely travelled a yard before they were deflected back at them. Obi-Wan placed the balls and helmet back on the table and moved over to his bed. He placed his lightsabre on the bedside table by his head. Before settling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
